Shelly
Shelly is a Brawler that is unlocked upon beginning the game. She has moderate health and damage output. Her shotgun deals more damage the closer Shelly is to her target, making her excellent for short to mid-range combat. Her attacks have a wide spread as well. Her Super can clear several obstacles and will also knock back and stun enemy Brawlers. Attack: Buckshot Shelly fires a burst of shells dealing medium damage. The attack is more effective at close range since more of the shells will hit the opponent, but the maximum range of the attack is quite far. This makes Shelly excel in close quarters combat, especially against squishier Brawlers. Super: Super Shell Shelly's Super fires a highly damaging burst of shells which can not only destroy obstacles, but also stun and knock back enemy Brawlers. Super Shell can be used defensively to knock enemies away from Shelly and her teammate or to interrupt an enemy Super such as Colt's. Alternatively, you can use it to sweep bushes and destroy obstacles to uncover enemies. Star Power: Shell Shock People caught in the range of Shelly’s Super Shell are slowed down by a considerable amount. This allows Shelly and her teammates to quickly close the gap on enemies. Tips *Shelly is great for medium range combat and is deadly at close range. *The spread on Shelly's attacks allows her to easily sweep bushes and expose any enemies hiding in them. *Take advantage of walls when approaching long-range enemy Brawlers, such as Colt or Ricochet (for Ricochet, try to avoid walls he could bounce his projectiles on), since they can out-range and take down Shelly with ease. *Shelly is an excellent counter to El Primo. Shelly out-damages El Primo and can knock him back with her Super if things get dicey. This can also be used to push him away from your safe in Heist. *Super Shell can be a supporting move as well as an offensive move. Because of the ability to destroy obstacles, Shelly can blast away any enemy cover so her teammates can move in and finish them off. Chances are, some of the Super Shell pellets will hit the enemy anyways. *Shelly's Super has the ability to cancel other Brawlers' channeled Supers because it pushes them back and stuns them. For example, she can stop Frank from hitting his Super if she hits him with her Super during his wind-up. *Shelly is capable of "Super Stacking", the others being Frank and Dynamike. This is done by using her Super against an enemy Brawler at point-blank range. This should fully charge your Super, allowing you to move on to the next Brawler to repeat the process. Super Stacking can only be done with brawlers that can do stun/slow and burst damage. *A simple but deadly combo as Shelly is to use Super Shell quickly between attacks. By attacking at close range, immediately using Super Shell to knock back the enemy, and then attacking again, Shelly can unload huge damage without the enemy being able to react. *A way to easily kill high health enemies is to use quick shot in close ranges. This will save time so you can attack faster. History *On 16/8/17, Shelly's reload time was increased to 1.5s (from 1.25s). Main attack range was decreased to 6.66 tiles (from 7.66 tiles). Main attack shells are spread further apart. *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *On 16/1/18, Shelly’s star power slowdown was decreased to 2.5 sec (from 3 sec). *On 21/3/18, Shelly’s main attack damage was decreased to 300 (from 320). *On 21/5/18, Shelly’s health was increased to 3600 (from 3200). *On 29/5/18, Shelly’s main attack range was increased to 7.33 tiles (from 6.67 tiles). *On 5/12/18, Shelly and Bandita Shelly were remodeled and Star Shelly was released. *On 12/12/18, Star Shelly became available to every user until 1/1/19. Skins